The Everlasting Sakurasou
by OhGeeNein
Summary: After decades of life and a happy ending, elderly Sorata and Shiina have one last heartfelt conversation


**The Everlasting Sakurasou**

**Prologue:** Both Shiina and Sorata are now elderly, and waiting for their call to their final resting place. Sorata, to Shiina's heartbreak, had been called first to his rest. And on the last day of his life, they have a heart-breaking farewell. This takes place in an unnamed hospital room.

**Start**: "Shiina, remember Sakurasou?" Sorata said as he took his wife's hands in his own. "Yes, I do, it's where I met you"  
>"I remember, I remember all of them, Jin, Misaki, Akasaka" Shiina replied as she clasped her husbands hand.<br>Sorata gave Shiina a small smile. "Don't you wish we could be young again? When we had no cares, and just our own major to worry about?" Shiina smiled teasingly, "all I remember is you failing to submit your game so many times that summer"  
>Sorata laughed at that. "You know, we had a good life." Sorata and Shiina both, within their minds reminisced about the lives they had led after Sakurasou. Their relationship after their four year hiatus, getting together again, picking up the pieces, Sorata proposing to her.<br>It had been a good life, a great life. They had accomplished great things, Sorata as a game designer and Shiina as an accomplished mangaka.  
>There had been heartbreak, learning of Nanami's diagnosis of cancer, and ultimately her early death, but there had been happy parts too, like the time when the old Sakurasou crew got together for Jin and Misaki's first child, whom they named Akasaka, in honor of Akasaka Ryuunosuke, who had died in an automobile accident with Rita in England a year earlier.<br>Shiina and Sorata had had kids, named Hikari and Hanz. Hikari went onto being a composer, while Hanzo had become an assistant to his father, later taking over Sorata's firm when he retired.  
>It had been a charmed life. Misaki and Jin had all passed on, but Akasaka, their daughter had come to visit many times with her own children<br>Shiina clasped her husbands hand. She could feel it. The time was nearing.  
>"Sorata, I would give anything to relive those days with you." Shiina said. "Those were the best memories I ever had". Sorata suddenly coughed and his heart rate skyrocketed. It eventually died down, but he became paler, his grip less strong.<br>"Years ago, when we first met, you asked me what color I wanted to be" whispered Sorata.  
>Shiina smiled, "you really never did answer that question"<br>"If I remember correctly your answer was white Shiina"  
>"It was, why do you ask now Sorata?"<br>Weakly, Sorata answered, "I want to give you my answer. I didn't know exactly wh at it was, but over time, it changed. It became the color white. Because I wanted to be with you. Always" this brought on another coughing fit. "Shiina, promise me something, promise me that we will meet again" with tears in her eyes, Shiina replied "I promise love, we will see each other again, and we will be together...always..." Sorata smiled, and his eyes began widen. "I can see it Shiina, I can see it...I can see Sakurasou again, and they're all waiting for us. Jin, Nanami, Misaki, Akasaka, Rita.."  
>Soratas voice faded...and his eyes glazed over. "Sorata?! SORATA! No...we still had some time!" Shiina cried as she draped herself over her husbands now still form. She cried until she remembered, and she dried her eyes and smiled. "We'll see each other again, whether in this next life, or the afterlife, we'll be together...always." "I love you Sorata." Shiina said, as she gently closed his eyes, and placed one last kiss upon his lips. They would see each other again, she knew they would.<p>

**Epilogue: **Shiina knew she was dying, her time had come. She smiled and embraced it with open arms. She had no regrets, and she knew that all she ever wanted was waiting for her on the other side. She closed her eyes for the final time...and then reopened them. It was day outside and the birds could be heard chirping. She sat up and found herself in the courtyard of Sakurasou. Unbelieving, she got up and walked inside. The sight inside brought tears to her eyes. All of her friends, Jin, Misaki, Akasaka, Nanami, Rita, they were all there, young, happy, laughing like they had all those decades ago when they were naive students living in Sakurasou. But she had only eyes for one person. A moderately sized young man sitting next to Jin. His back was to her, but he had heard her footsteps. He turned, and Shiina's vision tunneled. "Welcome back Shiina" Sorata said to her. With tears in her eyes, Shiina replied "I'm home."


End file.
